Silver and Purple
by Captain Unstoppable
Summary: Lord Hokage Kakashi is trying to do his paper work, when Anko decides to bug him. She forces him on a date when she bribes him with that last Icha Icha Paradise Jiraiya wrote. KakaAnko ShikaIno SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHinta KibaTemari


**KakaAnko SasuSaku ShikaIno NejiTen KibaTem **

**Silver and Purple **

**Chapter 1**

**The Dog and the Wind **

**  
** "Ugh…I hate paperwork" Kakashi sighed as he stared over the mound of paper work that stood in front of him. Ever since he became Hokage he had non-stop paperwork

"Stupid Tusnada going to stupid coma, now I have to be Hokage and I have to do paper work instead of reading, or walking, or even taking naps" Kakashi thought out load as he signed another paper.

"I heard cursing a Hokage causes bad luck" Anko said as she entered the room. Kakashi just looked up with his ever lazy eye and sighed.

"Anko, as much as I'm glad to see a distraction from work, I'm about three weeks behind and I might want to work for awhile" Kakashi said as he looked over another paper.

"Oh, I guess I'll keep this then…" Anko said as she pulled a green book from her coat, Kakashi's eye lit up at that and dropped the pencil he had in his hand.

"Is that the new Icha Icha Paradise book that Jiraiya finished before he died?! That he wrote about the couples in Kohana?!" Kakashi exclaimed as he started leaning over the desk to look at the book.

"It could be it even has a dedication page to a certain Copy Cat Ninja fan, but you might not find out…" Anko teased as she started to flip through the pages.

"Anko as your Hokage I demand you give me that book!" Kakashi exclaimed holding out his hand.

"Well I will become a Missing-Nin then" Anko said as she counted to flip through the pages.

"Ugh…what do you want?" Kakashi asked as he slumped down in his chair in defeat. Anko walked up to his desk swaying her hips more than necessary and sat down on Kakashi's desk in a seductive matter.

"Kaka-kun I don't want much" Anko said in a childish tone and putting her finger by her mouth as if to insist she was a little child.

"I'm not taking off my mask" Kakashi stated glaring at Anko.

"Who wants that?! I want your Hokage discount on food! I need to get dangos and guess who's paying with their discount" Anko smiled evilly at her Hokage.

"Fine…that book better be worth it" Kakashi sighed as he got up and popped his back.

"Oh is Kaka-kun getting old?" Anko teased as she poked Kakashi's shoulder.

"No, I have been sitting in an uncomfortable chair, and Iruka won't let me get a new chair till I finish all the paperwork, I still don't know why I made him my advisor instead of Shikamaru" Kakashi sighed as he walked towards the door.

"Maybe because he's your gay sex partner" Anko teased once again as she hooked herself around Kakashi's arm.

"Or maybe I was doing him a favor by not making him work at the Academy for awhile" Kakashi sighed as he opened the door for her.

"So you guys can have more time for sex" Anko said before she set forth for her favorite dango shop. Kakashi just sighed and followed her.

Many people stopped and stared when they saw the Hokage walking down the road in full Hokage gear but also had Anko holding on to his arm.

"Are they on a date?"

"The Hokage is dating?!"

"Does she realize she's dating a perv?!"

"Does Kakashi realize she loves blood!?" were some of the many whispers that were herd down the streets as Kakashi and Anko passed by. Kakashi just growled as he saw his three former students snickering. Well mostly Naruto laughing out loud, Sakura trying to surprise a giggle and Sasuke not doing anything but keeping Sakura close to him, no one was allowed to touch his Cherry Blossom.

"People are staring" Kakashi whispered to Anko as he saw windows started to open to watch the two walk by.

Anko just looked around and chuckled. "I'm the one who wears a see through shirt people like you always stare at me you old perv" Anko said as she smacked Kakashi on the back which made him come tumbling forward.

_"I don't know what's worse being dragged to a dango shop and probably going to have use village funding to get out of a debt, or the fact I'm now face down in the dirt"_ Kakashi thought as he laid in the dirt.

"Get up you lazy scarecrow I want my dangos!" Anko exclaimed as she picked up Kakashi by the neck and started to drag Kakashi toward her favorite dango shack. As soon as they reached the shop Anko's stomach started to growl.

"Come on Kaka-kun I want my dangos!" Anko shouted as she ran through the doors. Kakashi just sighed again as he entered the building. It was a nice establishment there were four tables out on the floor and several booths, Anko was waving to him at one of the booths and already had four dango's on her plate.

"Thanks again Kaka-kun for treating me to lunch" Anko said with sweetest tone someone can muster up with five dangos in their mouth/

"Treating you? Your forcing me to buy you dangos so I can get the book speaking of which…" Kakashi held his hand out to receive the book. Anko just looked at it and laughed.

"Oh Kaka-kun were just getting started, after all that talk out on the streets you won't get this book till we have a full blown date" Anko smiled with a cat like grin.

"You got to be kidding me" Kakashi said and sloughed down in his seat.

"Well since I'm not completely evil I'll read you off the chapters, does that sound good?" Anko asked making the last part as if she was talking to a puppy.

"fine" Kakashi sighed not straitening up.

Anko took out the book and cleared her voice and opened the book and started to read off the chapters, Chapter One the Dog and the Wind…"

_"The Dog and the Wind? Hmm…who could that be…Ah! Kiba and Temari! Those two must have a very interesting chapter that should be"_

"Chapter two the Fox and the Rabbit…"

_"The Fox and the Rabbit…the fox and the rabbit…That's Naruto and Hinata! Can't wait to read that one… I wonder if he will have Hinata stuttered and faint when Naruto gets naked hm…" _Kakashi smiled to himself as Anko kept reading.

"Chapter Three the Raven and the Blossom…that sucks as a title anyway…"

_"Wow could he made it any more clear who that is?! But I still can't wait to read it, oh I can't wait to see how he makes the two go at it…oh I can just see it now! 'Sakura I want you to be the mother of my children and my enternal love' Kami I can't wait to see what will happen Virgin meets expert…oh so good" _

"Let's see Chapter Four The Deer and the Bore…how the fuck do a deer and a bore fuck?..."

_"Shikamaru Ino…wow easier. Lazy Genius meets Dumb blond but probably smart in bed…God so much love could be made!" _

"Chapter Five Destiny meets the Improve…"

_"Destiny and Improve…what the hell? That makes no sense! Destiny, destiny, destiny…Neji! He is all about destiny! Improve…Lee…no nothing is ever gay…Tenten! I'm so good I have no idea how that scene will go with that blood line trait of Neji…heh…he knows what just to do…" _

"Chapter Six…oh this one sounds interesting Silver and Purple a special Tribute…" Anko said slyly as she closed the book. Kakashi was now in deep in thought. _"Silver and Purple? That makes no sense. Silver and Purple…Silver Bells…Purple flowers…he already did a chapter about Shikamaru and Ino…what could it be…Shino and Ino…no…that's just creepy" _Kakashi was to deep in thought to notice Anko ordering more and more dangos soon plates were piled up along with the bill.

"Okay Kakashi pay the bill and were off to our next part of our _date_" Anko said with a cat like grin. Kakashi just nodded and called the waiter over.

"Let's see…with the Hokage discount, and the discount we give Anko your total is…oh my"

"Just give me the bill" Kakashi demanded he looked it over and sighed he brought out a check book and gave it to the man.

"Go to Hokage Tower and give this to the man with a large scare on his face you will get your money" Kakashi said as got up and whipped off his robe. "Anko can we stop by my apartment so I can change into…"

"Whoa Kakashi…just because you Hokage and you paid for a very expensive meal doesn't mean you can sleep with me…just yet" Anko said whispering the last part.

"What?"

"Nothing you perv Kami always thinking about sex aren't you?" Anko said as she walked out the door.

"At least I'm not the one warring see-through cloths" Kakashi mumbled as he walked out to have his arm assaulted by a purple hair women.

"Is Kakashi-sensei really going out with the Crazy Snake-Lady?" Naruto asked as they saw Kakashi walking down the road again with Anko closer than ever.

"Oh I think it's cute! They are meant to be together, their complete opposites like Sasuke-kun and me! Isn't that right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said as she clung to Sasuke's arm.

"Hn…I mean…yes very…much so!" Sasuke stuttered out.

"Hmm…did I hear a 'hn' because I did state that when a certain Uchiha says that around his wife there would be no sex for a week…hmm I wonder if I heard that?"

"No! Not at all honey! Did I say I love you today?" Sasuke shouted.

"Good" Sakura said as she kissed his cheek. She then walked away with more of a sway in her step.

"What the hell was that?!" Naruto exclaimed after Sakura was out of ear shot.

"She depriving me off sex till I stop saying hn" Sasuke said as he walked after **his** wife that men were staring at.

**Kakashi's Apartment**

"Damn it Anko stop poking your head in here!" Kakashi shouted as he slammed the door again.

"There's no reason to be ashamed of what you have Kaka-kun just let me see!" Anko shouted as she started to push on the door.

"Dame it no! And stop calling me Kaka-kun it's pissing me off!" Kakashi shouted as he tried to slam the door again. "Summoning Jutsu!" Kakashi said as he made the necessary hand signs and hit the ground. Soon all of Kakashi's nine dogs appeared barking and ready for action.

"What you need boss?" Pakkun asked as he jumped up on Bull's head who did little more than blink.

"Keep Anko out of my room!" Kakashi shouted as he tried to slam the door on Anko again.

"Whoa boss you got a girl over and you don't want her in your room? That wired…" Pakkun said before Kakashi picked him up by the scruff of the neck.

"I don't want her in my room because…she would rape me!" Kakashi shouted as he heard Anko throwing herself at the door.

"Hey! Don't I get a say in this?! I won't rape you! Rape is when you don't know its coming!" Anko shouted through the door. 

"Bull sit!" Kakashi commanded and Bull sat down in front of the door. "Now the rest of you guard that door or I'll have Sakura give you all a bath again!" Now one might believe getting a bath by Sakura would be the best thing in the world, hell each of Kakashi dog's had a little crush on her but she would take a wire brush to wash them so they would have not even a trace element of dirt on them. She would also use her soap to wash them which clogged up their senses and then she would put little bows on each one of them. The nine dogs just gulped and through themselves at the door using all their strength to block the door. Kakashi just sighed and started to get changed.

It had been thirty minutes and Kakashi was still not out of his room, and Anko was furious. She tapped her foot like crazy because unlike Kakashi who doesn't mind being late she hated it! In fact she needed to early for everything and waiting made her angry. Finally Kakashi opened the door and he and his nine dogs came out.

"Took you long enough! How much crap do you have under your robes?" Anko demanded when she stood up from the couch to instantly be taken by Guruko and Urushi.

"Well you see I have to well protected all the time as Hokage so I have a lot of weapons and armor under it" Kakashi said scratching the back of his head. Anko just sighed and hooked onto his arm.

"Fine but you could have had changed into something nicer than your Jōnin gear. I am a high class women you know" Anko said as she dragged Kakashi out the front door.

"High class? She looked like a hooker" Pakkun said as fell asleep on top of Bull, who had fallen asleep with his eyes open.

**Outside **

Kakashi and Anko walked down the road again to receive more stares and whispers. Kakashi just sighed even loader then before and dropped his head that it was lying on Anko's.

"My, my Kakashi how straight forward you are" Anko snickered as she felt Kakashi leaned on her head.

"Hn" Was all Kakashi said before he was tackled to the ground by Gai.

"Kakashi my eternal rival! I have a new challenge for you!" Gai shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Gai…I'm on…a date…yea! With Anko and you know that's a challenge that I'm winning with the women" Kakashi grinned under his mask as he kicked Gai off him. Gai looked blankly at Kakashi and Anko.

_"Error! Error! Error! Dose not compute! Kakashi + Anko =…DOES NOT COMPUTE!!!" _Gai's face went completely blank. Kakashi and Anko looked at each other and stared at Gai.

"Gai you okay?" Kakashi asked as he waved his hand in front of Gai's face.

"I think his mind snapped" Anko stated as she poked Gai's arm.

"KAKAANKO!!!" Gai shouted at the very top of his lungs and pulled them both into a bear hug. "How youthful of you two to finally hooked up! Soon we will have little Silver and Purple haired children running around! Oh good day! Good day!" Gai shouted as he hugged Kakashi and Anko harder. "Promise you'll make me your first child's Godfather! Hell make me all your children's Godfather!" Gai shouted again before he jumped back and took off onto the roofs. "I must tell Lee as soon as possible!" he shouted before he used his inhuman speed to find Lee.

"Well…that was interesting" Anko said as she brushed her jacket off.

"If we ever have children he is so **not **the Godfather" Kakashi said as he saw the trail of dust disappear. 

"Kakashi were only on our first date and your already talking about children! You really don't have any prospects in your life do you?" Anko asked smiling slightly and making the biggest scene she could make.

"NO! Gai…Lee…you…children…I'm so confused" Kakashi sighed as he slouched over only to be tackled to the ground by Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei you got Anko pregnant! You're going to give birth to evil snake things that will devour you when their born!" He shouted. Anko's eye started to twitch as she walked over to him and pulled him off of Kakashi and through him into a nearby stand destroying it.

"For the last fucking time, I'm not an Evil Snake Lady! Why the fuck are you so obsessed with calling me evil and a snake lady! Don't you ever think what the hell Sasuke does to Sakura at night?!" Anko shouted at the blond ninja. Naruto's opened wide and he jumped from the shack and ran toward the Uchiha Compound.

"Sasuke you bastard! How dare you violate Sakura in that way!" he shouted as he ran away. Kakashi just sighed and got back up once again and took a quick look around him.

"No one coming from their…" turned to the right "or there…" up "Nope…" down…"God I hope not" Kakashi just sighed once more and looked at Anko.

"Now where?" Kakashi asked and saw the evil grin on Anko's face

"Clothes Shopping" Anko said with a dark tone in her voice. Kakashi just gulped as Anko dragged him away.

**30 Minutes Latter **

"This is where I cross the line women! I am not, I repeat am not going in there!" Kakashi shouted at Anko when they reached the shop.

"Oh come on Kaka-Kun I need your help you're the only guy who could help me!" Anko said while putting on her innocent face.

"Then get a girl! I am not going in there!" The store that Kakashi and Anko argued in front of was the new store from the west Ladies Secret, a sexy undergarment shop.

"Your going in the damn shop our you're not going to get you damn book!" Anko shouted at Kakashi. Kakashi just started at her in pure anger and sighed.

"Fine damn it" Kakashi sighed and stuck his hands in his pocket. The two entered the store and Kakashi was so happy that no blood could come out of his mask. The entire store was covered in sexy outfits and pictures of women in it.

"Oh…shit" Kakashi said as Anko dragged him through the store. Many women saw him and giggled or ran out of the store.

_"There is no man in the world that feels as bad as me" _Kakashi thought to himself as Anko dragged him back where the true sexy outfits were.

"Shikamaru wake up! I need you to tell me if I look fat in these" Came the cry of a disgruntle blond.

_"Heh…guess I should feel more sorry for Shikamaru then myself" _Kakashi thought as Anko dragged him to the next part of the store.

"Shika-kun I need you to look so I know if I look sexy or not!" Ino cried to her long time best friend who was sitting in a chair with a heavy blush and staring at the ground.

"You look great buy it and lets go" Shikamaru said while trying not to look at Ino.

"Damn it Shika if you don't look at me right now we're not leaving for another three hours!" Ino shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Fine!" Shikamaru looked up and instantly had blood running down his nose.

"Shikamaru you pervert!" Ino shouted as she tried to cover her body.

"What do expect! You wearing cotton balls and dental floss! You're basically naked!" Shikamaru cried while trying to look away.

"Well what do you think I should ware then! I'm trying to impress Sai" Ino said as she turned around and pouted. At that Shikamaru turned her and put his face right up to hers.

"Damn it Ino! What so special about that emotionless bastard! Sure he looks good but what? What does he have that I don't! I'm smart, strong, hell we have been childhood friends for years and the most you have ever paid attention to me was I did your fucking homework at the Academy!" Shikamaru shouted at Ino but instantly blushed just figuring out he basically confessed his love for Ino in a public place but in not any place a sexy undergarment place.

"Shika…do you…do you love me?" Ino asked in a complete daze.

"Yes" Shikamaru sighed knowing this was to end badly.

"Hot damn Ino you're going to let that boy get away fuck him now!" Anko cried from behind Kakashi who was now staring intently at the two as if he was reading his book right now. Ino locked eyes with Shikamaru and pulled him into the dressing room.

"Wow" was all Kakashi said as he started to see cloths fall from inside the room.

"What do you think black lace or red lace?" Anko asked as she healed up two bras.

"Hmm…I thought you didn't ware bras?" Kakashi said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh I don't during the day but I do at night when I have a special someone…" Anko trailed off smiling catching Kakashi's attention.

"And who would this person be?" Kakashi asked nicely and sweetly, which was greeted by a punch to the back of the head.

"You Baka! Were on a date, you should be asking with pure jealously! Kami are you retarded?!" Anko asked as she stormed around the store. Kakashi looked up from where he was and was able to see more of Shikamaru and Ino.

_"Should I stay or watch…I should probably make sure Anko doesn't kill anyone" _Kakashi thought to himself as he got up from the ground and looked for Anko.

It took Kakashi about forty five minutes to find Anko and when he did she was at the cash register buying her clothes.

"Good Kakashi you're right on time! Pay!" Anko commanded as she left the building with her bags. The cashier looked at Kakashi and giggled a little.

"Girlfriend Lord Hokage?" the girl giggled a little.

"She wishes" Kakashi grumbled and paid for Anko's purchase.

Outside Kakashi found Anko standing with her bag was in deep concentration. Kakashi just went over and stood next to her. Soon he found himself bored and pulled out his book but the minute he did that Anko jumped in joy.

"We go to the hot springs next!" She shouted so the entire village could hear. Kakashi who was standing next her started to twitch from the yell.

_"Did she purposely put chakra into her yell?!" _Kakashi asked himself before Anko started to drag him over to the Hot Springs.

"This is going to be great Kaka-kun! I have been needing a nice relaxing bath!" Anko cheered again.

"Oh joy" Kakashi said sarcastically as Anko counted to drag him. Soon the two got to the Hot Springs and Anko was now over enthusiastic about the idea.

"Hi two tickets please one for the guy side and the other the girl side" Kakashi said as he put the money out for the tickets thinking this is his way out of the date for awhile.

"Sorry sir only one bath is open and since you and your…er…girlfriend are not on the band list…_like a certain knucklehead_…you two are allowed to bathe together with the others" The women smiled sweetly.

"That's great! Kaka-kun pay the women and meet me inside!" Anko shouted enthusiastically as she ran in. Kakashi face (or eye area) showed great depression.

_"!!!" _Kakashi shouted inside his head streaming every cruses word he knew together. Soon Kakashi paid and went inside. _"Anything for the book, anything for the book, anything for the book"_ Kakashi repeated in his head as he undress and put on a towel around his waist and his face but not covering his one eye so both his eyes were showing._ "Anything for the book, anything for the…oh…shit" _Kakashi's thoughts were interrupted as he entered the hot springs. In the water already were Sasuke and Sakura, Neji and Tenten, Temari and Kiba, and there was Anko with a spot reserved just for him.

"Oh there you are Kaka-kun ready for a good long bath?" Anko smiled at Kakashi with pure evil in it.

_"Fuck" _"Yes yes" Kakashi said as he got into the water but not before casting a jutsu on his towel so no one could take it off him. _"I hate my life I hate my life" _Kakashi repeated in his head. Kakashi relaxed in the water and soon he felt everyone staring at him.

"What?" Kakashi asked then they all turned their heads away.

"We want to see your face" Anko said with an evil smirk.

"No"

"Please Kaka-kun…" Anko asked with her child like voice.

"No"

"Pretty Please"

"No"

"Please Kaka-kun…I'll let you read the first chapter of the book…" Anko said slyly seeing Kakashi widen both his eyes.

"Damn it…what to do?" Kakashi asked himself while everyone scooted closer.

_"If I show my face it would get rid of the mystery…but if I don't I still can't read the first chapter" _Kakashi sat in deep concentration trying to decide which road he would take. 

"Kaka-kun? Kaka-kun? Yep he's out of it" Anko said as she sat down and put her arms together.

"Don't worry Anko-sensei you'll get him yet" Sakura said as she scooted to Sasuke who stiffened a little hating showing his love life in public.

"Speaking of you and him what the hell happened to Naruto?" Anko asked remembering what happened a little while ago.

"Naruto…yea he came into the compound screaming about Sasuke violating me and well, we were um…"

"Fucking" Tenten finished for her while adjusting her position to sit on Neji's lap who blushed ten shades of red.

"How entertaining!" Anko shouted while clapping her hands. Then she looked over at Temari and Kiba. "Kiba how the hell are you in here? You of all people should have been kicked out" Anko said remembering the times Sakura knocked out Kiba for peeking.

"Well…um…" Kiba stuttered while playing with her fingers like Hinata does.

"If he try's anything I would not have sex with him for a week, and this horn-dog can't go longer than four hours without a sexual jester" Temari finished as she started to pop her knuckles.

"Oh…interesting" Anko said as sweat drops fell from each person in the Hot Spring except Kakashi who was still concentrating.

"I say no" Kakashi said as he closed his eyes and smiled.

"What?! No you can't do that! It's…it's…it's unfair!" Anko shouted as she stood up forgetting her towel. "You need to read you bastard so show me your face!" Anko commanded only to see Kakashi's eyes were not focused on her face but her other parts.

Soon blood started to fill the pool. Kiba got a nose bleed from Anko and a broken nose from his girlfriend. Sasuke and Neji looked away imminently and was escorted out of the pool by their wives.

"Kaka-kun…" Anko growled Kakashi just smiled scratched the back of his head.

"Y…yes?" Kakashi answered while praying to be spared.

"Let's go spy on the love birds I'm pretty sure Kiba's four hours are almost out" Anko said with an evil grin.

_"THANK YOU KAMI!!!" _Kakashi thought as he and Anko got out of the Hot Spring and fallowed the couples. They did not have to go far to hear Temari's screams.

"You fucking pervert! Can you ever control yourself!" Temari screamed from a private room and hot spring.

"It's not my fault! She just stood up and boom! Not my fault and besides I was over thirty minutes!" Kiba argued back. By this time Kakashi and Anko found the room where the shouting was coming from.

"I wish we could see this and not have to watch over our shoulder" Kakashi said as he checked to see if anyone was coming.

"You get the room I'll get us a private show" Anko smirked evilly. Kakashi just looked at her and smiled and ran to the front desk.

_"You know I think Anko and I have found true common ground" _Kakashi said as he started to pay for the room.

When Kakashi got in the room with Anko she imminently put a black box on the TV and flipped it on. The screen came on and both Temari and Kiba were on the screen.

"What the hell is that? I never approved of that!" Kakashi said as he looked at the box.

"Of course Tusnada did" Anko said as she turned up the volume.

**Kiba and Temari **

"I'm sorry Temari-chan…I'll never do it again!" Kiba pleaded as he got on his knees. Temari looked down at him and sighed.

"You're just really horney aren't you from staring at so many half naked women at one time?" Temari sighed as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Maybe…" Kiba said smiling wildly.

"Damn it if you didn't give a good dog fuck I would never agree to this" Temari said as she started to take off her towel.

"Yes!" Kiba said as she pinned Temari to the bed.

"Hold on big guy since you embraced me I'm going to make this slow and painful" Temari said as she pushed Kiba off her and made him sit on the bed. "And if you try anything we will stop and I will tell Garra" Temari grinned evilly, and Kiba gulped. Temari took off Kiba's towel reviling his hard member. She started to stroke it slowly making Kiba grown in frustration.

"My, my little impatient aren't we?" Temari said as she licked his hard member extremely slowly. Finally she put the tip of it around the head and started to lick it slowly.

"Oh, God girl your amazing" Kiba said as she started to move her head up and down. Then without noticed she took the whole thing in her mouth making Kiba cum. Temari's eyes widen but soon she started to suck off all the cum on Kiba's member.

"Mmm…tasty" Temari said as she started to stroke it again. Kiba face was in pure ecstasy and he watched Temari put her breast around his member. "You want it?" Temari asked looking up into Kiba's eyes.

"You know it" Kiba said smiling

"Beg for it" Temari said smilling

"Wha…"

"Beg like a puppy dog…Puppy" Temari said using her little pet name for him.

"Please Temari tit-fuck me" Kiba said sighing in defeat.

"More"

"Please Temari I want the most amazing women in the world to use her grouses breast to tit-fuck me" Kiba said and at that Temari started to move her breast up and down. Kiba through his head back and felt the pleasure build up again. Temari saw Kiba in pure pleasure and decided to add more by sucking the tip of his dick. At this Kiba was in heaven. Soon came again and this time all over Temari's face and hair.

"Ugh…You bastard! Next time warn before you cum!" Temari exclaimed but before she could do anything more Kiba grabbed her and started to assault her lips.

"God I love you!" Kiba said as he pushed her onto the bed. Temari mourned in pleasure before she pushed up on his chest.

"You want me to perform your favorite fantasy don't you Puppy" Temari said smirking reading him like a book.

"You know it" Kiba said as he started to suck on one of her nipples and massaged the other.

"God Kiba! I need…I need to concentrate…to perform it!" Temari gasped. Kiba stopped as Temari made a cross shape with her fingers.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Temari said and in a puff of smoke three more Temaris appeared.

"Oh yea!" Kiba said as he forced down another Temari and lined his cock with her opening.

"You know your rapping her right?" The real Temari said as she looked form the side of the bed.

"I know and if I remember this is one of _**our**_favorite fantasies" Kiba said smirking. Temari just blushed and looked away. "You want me to make her scream for you?" she asked looking at the other two Temmaris.

"Oh yea!" Kiba said as he got ready to enter. At that the Temari's eyes lit up and started to shout.

"Oh God no! Leave me alone! Help! Help!" She shouted and tried to scream away. Kiba just kept her down and pushed himself into her. Her scream filled the room and Kiba loved it. He kept thrusting himself inside of her. Several times the clone tried to get away but Kiba kept grabbing it. Soon the screams became morns and soon she fully excepted Kiba inside of her. Kiba was having the time of his life because soon after the first Temari came to the other two came around Kiba and started rub him and kiss him granting Kiba the most pleasure he had felt in weeks.

"Oh…God!" Kiba shouted as he hit his point and came inside the first Temari but as soon as he did that the three Temari's disappeared "Wait wha…" Kiba was tackled to the ground by the real Temari.

"No one is allowed to have you're cum but I now, fuck me Puppy!" Temari said as she got on her knees.

"Oh thank you Kami!" Kiba shouted as he got on top of her and lined himself against her. Soon he pushed himself in gaining and scream of pleasure from Temari.

"Oh Kiba! Yes harder! Harder!" Temari yelled as Kiba started to speed up. Soon the two were morning and yelling their love for one another and soon Kiba shot inside of Temari as she came as well. The soon fell down side by side cuddling within the love they created.

"Kiba I love you" Temari said as she dug her head into his shoulder"

"I love you too Temari" Kiba said as he put his head on hers. "Do you think we can do it again but in the private hot spring?

**Kakashi Anko**

Kakashi and Anko sat dumbfounded. They just witnessed what both have to say was some of the wildest sex they had ever seen.

"I wonder what Garra would do if he saw that" Kakashi asked mostly himself but also Anko.

"I am one hundred percent sure he would kill Kiba or _fix _him" Anko said laughing. Kakashi just starred at her and sighed.

_"That's exactly what she would say isn't it?" _Kakashi thought to himself. Anko got up and stretched before she saw a light bulb went off in her head.

"Kakashi after seeing this I think we should spend the rest of this date find the other couples and…see what their sex life is like" Anko said with an evil grin.

"What? That is a total invasion of privacy and…"

"If you do this not only will I give you a book we will _reenact _your favorite one" Anko said as she bent over Kakashi whispered into ear licking it slowly. "And Kami knows you want to so-bad-ly" she added.

"Sure…" Kakashi was able to get out while he sat in total ecstasy and confusion. Anko just clapped her hands in joy she went over grabbed the black box and grabbed Kakashi and dragged him out of the room.

**Wow that was one of hell of a chapter five more to go! And by the way if your not a KibaTemari fan well…don't flame me! And if you do attest tell me if it's a good story besides the lemon. **


End file.
